In recent times, various functions are provided to the cellular phone terminal or the mobile information terminal. In particular, the terminal that has a function of shooting a photograph or a moving picture with a camera and displaying the image picked up by the shooting on its own display portion is increased in number. Also, often such mobile terminal device is equipped with a function of outputting the image picked up by the shooting to an external device.
For example, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, it has been proposed in which the image shot by the mobile terminal device should be displayed on a screen of the television set by inputting the signal output from the mobile terminal device into the television set.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2005-130176